Pokemon Conquest:April Fool's Day DisasterREBOOTED(Read summary)
by Angelninjacat113
Summary: REBOOTED: I kinda trashed the original idea and changed this story to a collection of Pokemon Conquest one-shots. However, I left the old chapters are there just in case. Any and all requests will be accepted, though I don't do lemons. I'll try my best to upload regularly, but who knows how long that'll last. I don't know how popular this will get, but here's hoping.
1. Hideyoshi and Trouble

**Hi! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! Here's a guide to what to expect:**

 **Heroine: Tamashi/Dawna**

 **My OC: Hikari**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **(Me commenting)**

 **And I apologize if it's terrible, I'm not used to writing fanfiction yet** **. Now my loyal OC, disclaimer, pleeze!**

 **Hikari: Ninjacat doesn't own Pokemon because if she did, Pokemon Conquest would be an anime.**

 **Me: Yeeeeessssssshhhhhh. Make it happen, Mr. Producer!**

My dad-the Warlord- is currently away helping an old couple who lives on an island off the coast of Greenleaf, so that means I'm in charge of Aurora for a week while he's gone. Which also means I'm gonna invite all the other Warlords over for a week-long-get-together-party and completely trash the castle, then burn myself out trying to clean it all up within a few hours so my dad won't find out. Right now I'm balancing on a very unstable ladder, trying to get the lantern string just right. I was doing very well until…

"PRINCESS TAMASHI! I HAVE DELIVERED THE INVITATIONS, JUST AS YOU ASKED!"

"Eeeaaarrggghh!" I fell off the ladder, crashing to the really hard floor. I don't know what hurt more, my butt or my eardrums. "Thanks, but could you tone it down a few notches?" "OH. Ah, yes I will, Princess Tamashi. I'll leave you to your decorating, then." The armor-clad male warrior marched out of the large entry-hall. His Pansage broke its salute and followed its master. My Eevee came over and nuzzled me, checking if I was alright. I sighed.

"Eevee, I just thought of something. If Saturday's April 1st, everyone will be pranking each other, making a bigger mess than usual. And if Dad keeps up that annoying habit of cutting his trips a day short… well, I don't think it'll be as easy as last time."

Oichi came rushing in, clutching Jigglypuff so hard I thought the poor little pink Pokemon was going to explode. "Mistress Dawna!" She looked terrified. "Lord Hideyoshi is here!" "What?! Already? Crud!" I jumped up and followed her out of the castle, not even bothering not to call me 'mistress.'

I barely made it a few _inches_ before the Lovesick Lord snatched me in a passionate hug, which I firmly pushed away. "Why are you here already?" I made my voice drip with poison, but he wasn't affected.

"M'Lady, I have heard your cry for help, and come running! Let's hope it's just like the last party, no?" He raised an eyebrow flirtedly. (I don't care if it's not a real word, IT FITS!)

"Ugh. Defiantly no." I shuddered, trying to erase that horrible moment from my memory. "But since you came early, here's a list of herbs and berries I still need. There's a forest behind the castle. Go knock yourself out." Only I _really_ meant it. "W-what? You want _me_ to _help_ you with a _chore?!"_ Hideyoshi stared at the list in my hand, wondering why I would ask the most _important_ , _noble_ , _powerful_ , and _handsome_ Warlord('in his own world') to do _servant's_ work.

"That's why you came early, right? To assist my cry for help? You're so noble and powerful-'Ack. Using the suck-up technique on Hideyoshi. I can't believe I could stoop so low. I'm gonna barf.'-that it shouldn't be a problem. Right? I'll be crushed if you say no." I made my lip quiver and eyes tear up, but that's as far as I can go concerning my terrible acting. I still managed to break down his defenses, and he snatched the list, grumbled, "C'mon Infernape," and followed his fire Pokemon into the forest.

"Whew! Glad He's gone," I said to Oichi, who nodded in silent agreement. I turned to go back in the castle, but was stopped by the sound of running footsteps. "What is it now?" I grumbled, turning _back_ around. Mitsunari, Mitsunori, and Kiyosama collapsed in a heap at my feet, gasping for breath. "Wha-" I started, but they cut me off. "Keiji...stuck...needs...help," Mitsunari panted. I started to get a really bad feeling. "Show me. After you catch your breath, of course." I corrected myself after Oichi shot me a pitiful glance.

 **So that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Also, the references to another party is to another story that takes place before this one, but I haven't gotten around to write it yet. Ideas would also help. Sorry it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter'll be longer. Wait...do you think it's short? 'Cause it seems short to me. Anyway, CHOW!**


	2. Keji and Hikari

**Alright, second chapter is here at last. And my oc will finally be introduced. Let's hope it's better than the first chapter. I apologize if I spell names wrong, I haven't actually played the game in a while. Pokemon talking will be in bold. And Nobunaga never tried to take over Ransei, so the Warlords are on mostly friendly terms. Sooooooo….. Let's get started, shall we?**

 **Dawna: You forgot the disclaimer.**

 **Me: Isn't that first-chapter-only?**

 **Dawna: I'll do it just to be safe.*Ahem* Angelninjacat does** _ **not**_ **own Pokemon. If she did, a lot of things would be different and probably not in a good way.**

 **Me: Hey!**

The three boys finally caught their breath, and I started pelting them with questions.

"Where's Keiji? What kind of help does he need? Do I need to bring any materials? Where's your Pokemon? How long will it take?" Mitsunari tried to answer as fast as he could in the short time it took to catch my breath.

"Off on the Aurora/Greenleaf border. I told you, he's stuck. Probably not. We'll tell you later. I have no idea." That didn't really satisfy me, but I wanted to get to Keiji as soon as possible. I'm really very impatient, in case you didn't figure that out already.

"Alright, so let's get going. Eevee's coming, of course." I turned to Oichi, who was still just standing there silently.

"Tell Hikari not to break anything, and you're in charge while I'm gone. Bye." I turned to the boys, and dragged them out the front gate, going in the direction of Greenleaf.

Oichi watched Dawna drag her poor victims out of the kingdom. Oichi wanted to help, but she thought it was best to stay back and keep an eye on the kingdom, she didn't trust Hikari to look after it by herself. She was too busy worrying and watching to notice the clink of metal behind her…

"Booo!" Hikari jumped at Oichi, scaring her so much that the poor pink-clad warrior threw her hands up, letting go of Jigglypuff and falling over backwards. The balloon pokemon floated to the ground unhurt. Hikari laughed, her little scare went perfectly.

"Hikari! Why would do that? Jigglypuff could've been hurt!" Oichi protested at the blonde, light-green wearing junior warrior. Hikari was still doubled over, but she managed to choke out a few words.

"Because it's-HAHA-so-HAA-funny! Hahahahaha. Your FACE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Hikari took a deep breath, calming herself down. She loved a good joke, but she knew when people were about to explode, when to stop. And Oichi looked about as mad as she could get.

"When will you grow up?!" Oichi said forcefully at Hikari. Oichi never raised her voice, but could still sound pretty darn mad.

"But Ochi-san, I was just joking around…." Hikari knew a lot of people didn't like getting pranked by her, but she thought Oichi would be the one to smile and brush it off.

Oichi kept going.

"You're Mistress Dawna's friend and advisor. She can't deal with you always messing around all the time, she's already having a hard enough time trying to prove to her father that she can take care of herself, let alone you. You're 14, start acting like it!" Oichi glared angrily at Hikari, then brushed herself off and walked inside the castle, followed by Jigglypuff.

Hikari stared after her, wondering if she should've told her about the rigged door.

*SPLASH*

Oichi didn't say anything, just resumed walking into the castle, this time going for a towel.

I _really_ hate bug types. I'm sorry, but to they have to be so friggin' _creepy_?! To get to where the trio said Keiji was stuck, we had to go through a bug-type-infested forest.

I hated it.

Pineco stared from the branches with their creepy blank eyes. Weedle peered around tree roots, with their freaky little teeth and horn glimmering evilly. Larvestas' head tentacles waving from inside bushes. Sewaddle and their cute, creepy legs in the trees…If I wasn't trying to look in control in front of the younger boys, I would've freaked out. I almost did once, when a Venipede crawled over my foot.

 _Finally_ we got to a small clearing, and Kiyomasa pointed across and said, "Kenji is just across there."

"Ah, good," I said, hurrying across the clearing, trying to get this over with and out of this creepy forest.

I made it about halfway when a terrible wail cut through the normal forest sounds. I stumbled, and Eevee tumbled off my shoulder. The boys freaked, crashing into me from behind and whimpering.

"W-what was th- _that_?!"

"I'msoscaredwe'regonnadieit'scomingforusnextand _HELP!_ "

"MOMMY!"

Mitsunari will deny it, but I'm completely sure it was him who yelled for his mom.

" **Don't stop, keep going! Kenji's closer than the mystery screamer**." My loyal Eevee jumped back onto my shoulder after offering those words of wisdom. I grabbed Mitsunari and Kiyomasa's hands, and started to run. Masanori had to try to keep up on his own.

We stopped when I tripped on a root and almost broke my face. The boys leaned against trees, breathing hard. I wondered if we accidentally passed Keiji in our wild sprint.

"Hey! Over here! Little help?" I looked up and over, and there Keiji was, stuck upside-down in a giant web, as well as Pawniard, Axew, and Krokorok. The wandering warrior's Bastiodon sat at the base of a nearby tree.

"Oh. We didn't run past you," Masanori said, apparently he was thinking the same thing as me. Then he fell, face first, exhausted.

I stood up, and then something whooshed through the air.

"Look out! They're back!" Keiji yelled.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" I yelled as a Spinarak landed on the back of my neck. Then another on my leg. My arms. My head. Eevee yelped in alarm. I shook and jumped, trying to dislodge the spider pokemon. They swarmed over me, and I couldn't breathe through the sticky web they were trying to tie me up in. I could still see, but they were coming for my eyes.

They were everywhere. Soon I would be a giant web-wrapped mummy. I know, a totally stupid way to go.

Then a light flashed through my bound eyes. The web dissolved, leaving me weakly catching my breath on the ground in a slightly uncomfortable position. Eevee licked my face, making sure I was okay.

"Princess Tamashi! I've come to help!" Oh, great. Hideyoshi is baaaaaack.

Then Hikari jumped from the shadows.

"You sounded like Hideyoshi, my loyal advisor." Yep, that's scarier than bug-types.

"Oooooohhh, that's scary." Then she turned to the stunned Spinarak, which were recovering quicker than I'd like. Her Togepi was smiling, sitting on top off her head.

"Alright, we were hoping for a battle, weren't we, Togepi?"

" **Yay! Let's battle! Fun fun fun**!"

"Let's start this with Shadow Ball!" Togepi jumped off Hikari's head, flinging a Shadow Ball into the mob of Spinarak.

They scattered, then retaliated with a group String Shot.

"Eevee! Help out with Trump Card!" My Eevee's Trump Card blocked the String Shot.

"Togepi! Secret Power!" A ball of energy knocked back most of the Spinarak, but the remaining pokemon used Tackle, rushing towards our pokemon in a wall of bodies.

"Togepi! Time for Protect!" A shield of green energy surrounded us. The trio of boys huddled behind us, whimpering.

"Eevee, wrap this up with Iron Tail!"

"Shadow Ball!" My Eevee's Iron Tail and Hikari's Shadow Ball fused, and the Spinarak were knocked out by Eevee's tail, wrapped in a shadowy energy layer.

"Woo-hooo!" Hikari cheered, and high-fived me.

"We showed them!" I was still shaken up, but wanted to prove I didn't need someone to comfort me at every little difficulty. I'm not helpless!

"Let's get Keiji down now." I nodded at my Eevee, and she cut through the webs holding Keiji with an Iron Tail. The wandering warrior fell to the ground, followed by the three pokemon.

"Krokorok!"

"Axew!"

"Pawniard." The three boys rushed to their pokemon, hugging and crying. Well, except for Mitsunari. He still had that tough-guy act on.

"Come on, Dawna. Let's get back to the castle before Oichi explodes from worry."

"Dawna?" Keiji said as he brushed remains of web off his arm.

"I thought your name was Tamashi."

"Yeah, my name's Tamashi, but friends call me Dawna. Makes sense, right?" I explained to Keiji. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh, yeah I guess." He shook his head, clearing it of cobwebs, both physical and mental.

"C'mon Bastiodon, we'd better make a path." He and his pokemon charged through the growth, stamping out a path for us to follow.

He may be a little short on brains, but he's great with directions. I leaned over to Hikari.

"He's kinda cute when he' confused, don't cha' think?" Hikari turned redder than a Cheri berry.

"Um…maybe? Yes…" She stumbled over her words, pressing her index fingers together. Poor Hikari. She's had a crush on Keiji ever since she was little, but he never noticed. I've tried everything to get him to notice her, including fake-falling, subtle hints, I even got them alone once, but to no avail.

He's dumber than a Psyduck, but cute as Togepi.

We finally made it back to the castle, where a worried Oichi was waiting. She ran up to us as soon as we crossed through the gate.

"You've all been gone so long! You had me worried sick! I'm just glad you made it back safe."

She led us all inside, revealing six mugs of her Leichi berry cider. It's the best in all of Ranei, other than Ginchiyo's Sitrus bread. We all basically inhaled the cider, more than once causing Oichi to yelp," Don't drink that fast, you'll choke!"

The boys chorused a thank-you, and me and Hikari- sorry _Hikari and I_ \- gave Oichi a thumbs-up.

I agreed to let the boys stay, and waited for the other Warlords to arrive.

 **Alright, second chapter done. I hope it's longer/more satisfying than the first. If you have any requests or ideas, I'd love to hear them. And thanks for actually reading this far into my attempt at a good story. Free Eevees for everyone!**


	3. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated or anything in a while, but I'm starting to lose interest. I** _ **may**_ **add something occasionally, but not a lot. Sorry…but I'm lazy and this story isn't very good anyway.**

 **~AngelNinjaCat113**

 **P.S.-This story isn't** _ **officially**_ **discontinued, more like…temporarily paused.**


	4. One-Shots: Reader x Masamune: Hug

**HELLO MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! I HAVE RETURNED! So, I decided to continue this story, kind of. I'm changing it to a collection of one-shots. A little bit late for Valentine's Day, but I digress. Requests are open, if you want to ask for a story. Reader insert or otherwise, I'll do my best. (Really sorry to ya'll who liked the original story, but...um, I don't really have a good excuse. And now that I think about it, I should probably update my Nobunaga x Heroine story too.) Without further ado, I present to you...Pokemon Conquest One-Shots.**

Reader x Masamune

~~Hugs~~

-Y/N was having the worst day of her 17-year life. First, she woke up late, coincidentally on the day of the monthly Warlord meeting. Then she discovered that someone ate the rest of her (favorite food), and she couldn't find anything else in the castle to eat. To finish it off, she couldn't find Eva either, her pokemon partner Eevee. Finally, the small brown pokemon was found stuck under a flowerpot. After the Eva ordeal, Y/N rushed out of Aurora, hoping she could make it to Avia in time to catch at least half of the meeting. Unfortunately, along the way she ran into a herd of Zebstrika.

Y/N stumbled into the clearing, bursting out of the shadows of the forest. Desperately hoping her calculations and navigation skills were correct, Y/N judged she had crossed over into Pugilis. Then Eva squealed and leapt onto Y/N's shoulder. Y/N looked sideways and noticed the herd of Zebstrika grazing near the edge of the clearing.

'Oh, crap, am I in Violight?!' Y/N felt stress crashing down onto her. If she was in Violight, it would take even longer to reach Avia. The meeting could be over by the time she got there! Panic started gripping Y/N and the Aurora Warlord began to run blindly. If she could only find a castle, she could ask for them to lend a pokemon for her to ride. Stupidly, she hadn't thought of riding a pokemon when she was still in Aurora. Eva yelped again, and Y/N turned to see the entire herd of Zebstrika chasing them.

'They must think I'm here to take their territory,' Y/N thought to herself as she ran faster. Eva shot off a Trump Card as the brown-haired girl ran for the section of trees on the other side of the small clearing. Soon she had crossed the clearing and was tripping over roots and bushes in the forest again. After about ten minutes, she slowed to a stop and bent over to catch her breath. The trees had thinned out, and the girl and her Eevee stood on a rough stone path. Y/N looked up and saw the pillars of Pugilis standing of to her left.

So she _wasn't_ in Violight! With renewed energy, she headed of. Not in the direction of Pugilis castle, but to Avia in the Northeast. Her energy soon faded after twenty minutes of walking/jogging and she only just passed through Terrera. The heat had caused her armor to get uncomfortably hot, her boots had puddles of sweat in them, and her skirt was sticking awkwardly to her legs. Eva hung limply from The Aurora Warlord's shoulder, panting heavily.

Y/N stopped, blocking her eyes from the sun as she looked ahead of her. Mountains stabbed the sky off to the north, their left. The border of Terrera, mounds of rocks and sand, were only a few leagues in front of them, but Y/N didn't know if she had the energy to go on. The sand underfoot seemed to move, and waves of heat rose from the soil. Y/N remembered that the Warlord's meeting was only an hour and a half long on their good days. Bad days? Well, the fighting and constant arguing made the meeting last at least three hours. So maybe Y/N could get there in time, but she was too hot and exhausted to care. Eva whimpered.

"Hold on, girl, we'll be out of this desert in no time," Y/N murmured to her pokemon. "Hopefully…" She added. After ten more minutes of walking, the duo had reached the border. Y/N stared up at the mounds of rock and sand. They were a lot taller than she remembered. Y/N swallowed through her dry mouth and started climbing. Her boots filled quickly with sand and she cut her hands on the rocks, but she made it over the border. Eva perked up considerately when they reached the cooler air and thin grass on the other side of Terrera's desert. Y/N dropped to her knees to catch her breath, and used her cape as bandages for her hands. After her hands were taken care of, Y/N dumped a few tons of sand out of her shoes. How long had that taken? She glanced up toward the sun. It had moved pretty far. Eva licked Y/N's cheek, urging her on.

"I know, Eva. If we rush we can make it," Y/N said, rising to her blistered feet. The Eevee leaped off of Y/N's shoulder and walked alongside her. The duo crossed Avia's border, growing closer to the castle as they crossed progressively increasing hills. They hadn't gone very far when Y/N remembered something.

"Isn't Avia's castle on top of that mountain chain?" Y/N said, pointing to a sharp peak that pierced the clouds. Eva looked up at her, nodding. Y/N groaned loudly, sinking to her knees yet again. Eva plodded over, nudging the Aurora Warlord's leg. Y/N was too busy wallowing in stress and exhaustion to care anymore. Eva sat loyally next to her partner to keep the girl company. Y/N was almost in tears. It might seem pointless to get upset over something she couldn't help, but Y/N was one of the youngest Warlords-she was absolutely determined to try the hardest to prove herself to be a good Warlord. So far, Y/N hadn't missed any Warlord meetings. She was very proud of that-some of the older lords regularly skipped meetings for various reasons. Y/N had desperately tried to offer mature, intelligent conversations during meetings. She paid attention even during the most boring lectures on economics. Why?

Well, in short, she was scared of not fitting in. Y/N was deathly afraid of not being accepted by others. Y/N also had a _small_ (hint: really big) crush on Avia's Warlord, Masamune. He was only a few years older than her! She secretly tried to impress him, not that she would admit it. Y/N knew he didn't notice her at all, but nonetheless she still hoped. Showing up for not even the last five minutes of a meeting might get her noticed, but not in the way she wanted.

Eva's ears perked up as the small pokemon heard a noise in the grass. The clunk of metal boots. The Eevee rammed her head into Y/N's hip, causing the female Warlord to yelp. Y/N looked down at Eva in confusion.

"What was that for?" Y/N's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm exhausted, and we probably won't make it to Avia in time anyway. And I've tried so hard to prove myself…" Y/N trailed off in misery.

"Whaddya' mean 'prove yourself?'" A voice blurted out. Eva jumped in front of Y/N to protect her from the one-eyed man who seemingly appeared in front of them. Y/N squeaked as she recognized the golden crescent moon 'horns' on top of his helmet. _Masamune._

"I...uh...y'know…" Y/N stammered, unnerved by the sudden arrival of her longtime secret crush. Masamune crouched down so he was eye level to the brunette Warlord of Aurora. Eva, knowing Y/N's secret, backed up so the little pokemon was sitting almost behind Y/N.

"C'mon, you can trust me," Masamune said humorously. Y/N hoped her face wasn't too red.

"I-I just…wanted to...fit in…" Y/N whispered. "Because I-I'm so young everyone...everyone thinks I'll be...a-a bad Warlord." Masamune's smile shifted to unbelief.

"What?! Nobody thinks that! You're a great Warlord," Masamune reassured Y/N. He set his hand on her shoulder. Y/N almost had a heart attack.

"I'm...ah...th-thanks," Y/N stammered. She felt so relieved, her crush recognized her, AND he was telling her she was great! She did fit in. She _was_ good enough. A single tear escaped her eye, sliding down her cheek. Masamune noticed.

"Hey, why are you crying?" The one-eyed Warlord asked immediately. Y/N was so happy, she just leaned forward and hugged Masamune. Her cheek fit nicely in the crease of his shoulder.

"Wha…" Masamune started.

"Thank you for believing in me and making my day better," Y/N whispered. Masamune awkwardly placed his hands on her back. Eva watched in amusement at the embrace.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

 **Oh geez. I suck at endings. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. 'Till next chapter, amigos!**


	5. RanmaruGracia: Games

**How long has it been since I last uploaded? Way too long. Here's a really short chapter just to show you guys I'm not dead. (Yet.)**

Gracia x Ranmaru

~~Games~~

-"Oh, Ranmaruuuuuuu! Where are yoouuuuuuuu?" A small girl clad in purple and black bows stalked the hallways of the spacious Nixtorm castle. Her target, a slim boy in purple, crammed himself farther into the cabinet at the sound of her voice. His leg was painfully folded beside him, yet he was determined to win this game of Hide-and-Seek. The feminine boy squeezed his arms closer to himself as he heard footsteps growing closer to his hiding spot.

' _Please don't open the cabinet, please don't open the cabinet, just a few more minutes!'_ Ranmaru thought desperately, holding his breath. Completely ignoring his mental pleas, the person beyond the thin wooden door pulled open the cabinet, and Ranmaru was momentarily blinded by the sudden light. After a second, the young boy saw that the person who found him was not Gracia.

"Hello, Lord Mitsuhide," Ranmaru greeted Nixtorm's Warlord sheepishly. The blue-haired Warlord blinked in surprise.

"Why are you in my cabinet?"

"Gracia requested that I play Hide-and-Seek with her, so here I am. Um, I moved the food to the next shelf over. I hope you don't mind." Ranmaru explained. Mitsuhide shook his head.

"I should've known this was about something involving Gracia," Gracia's father sighed. "I guess I'll let you be, then. Just make sure you clean up when you're finished." With those words, Mistuhide closed the cabinet door and once again Ranmaru was thrown into darkness. Even though his leg had now developed an extremely painful cramp, the boy didn't dare move in fear of Gracia hearing him. His pokemon were competing as well, and he hoped Dratini and Riolu had found acceptable hiding places as well.

"Ranmaaaarruuuuuuuu!" Gracia's voice was definitely closer than before. Ranmaru closed his eyes, desperately hoping the young girl wouldn't think of looking in the cabinets. His shoulders tensed as he heard footsteps yet again.

' _Nononono, please let that just be Mitsuhide again, pleasepleaseplease...'_

The cupboard door was flung open and a grinning Gracia looked up at him. The young girl's Gothorita had Dratini and Riolu in a psychic hold, hovering them a few feet above the floor. Dratini looked apologetically at her master, though Riolu just looked annoyed.

"I found you, Ran! I win!" Gracia exclaimed, jumping up and down. Ranmaru sighed.

"Yes, you did." In obvious relief, the dark haired boy slid out of the small cabinet. His leg did NOT like the way he was moving, after being folded in an awkward position for twenty minutes straight. His left knee crumpled, and Ranmaru toppled over. On Gracia.

They went crashing to the floor, tangled together. Ranmaru, as soon as he could move properly again, jumped off of the Nixtorm princess.

"GraciaI'msosorryareyouokay?" Ranmaru blurted out. He reached out in fear. Gracia was shaking violently on the ground.

"Oh no, Gracia don't cry! I'll go find your father…" Ranmaru trailed off as Gracia rolled over. She was _laughing_. No, scratch that. She was laughing _hysterically._

"R-Ranmaru that was...that was hilarious!" The pink-haired girl giggled. "Your face was like, _two inches_ away from my face and it looked like _this."_

The still laughing Gracia screwed her face so it looked like something extremely painful had been shoved up her nose, then collapsed back into a pile of giggles. Ranmaru couldn't help but chuckle at Gracia's demonstration. Then the boy got serious again.

"Gracia, you scared me. I thought I had hurt you!" Ranmaru said.

"So you DO care!"


End file.
